Amaimon
by Crystal013
Summary: The title says it all, prologue inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I _don't_ own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or Young Justice, both belong to respective owners.**

* * *

><p>~Amaimon's Point Of View~<p>

I sat under a tree in Assiah, somewhere deep in the woods. I had Behemoth back safely in Gehenna, I didn't need him to get harmed again. I was waiting...

Something was coming, the trees and creatures of this forest told me so, I was the Earth King of course, so it's obvious I would be able to talk to them. What it was I wasn't sure, but who knows it'll probably be fun. The cell phone big brother gave me started ringing beside me in the healthy green grass, I picked it up answering it. "Yes?"I said. "Amaimon, I'm sorry...the Vatican is coming to arrest you, I tried to convince them otherwise, but they won't listen to my reasoning,"Mephisto's voice came over the phone, I almost choked on my lollipop, "I am truly sorry, all I ask is that you don't resist and do as they say."

"...Yes, of course..."I said after a moment, not able to move. "They will be coming for you at night, be ready,"Mephisto said. "Yes, Big Brother,"I said, before hanging up, staring at phone in my hand for a moment, before I stood up. I dropped the phone onto the grass, emptying my pockets of candy onto the ground. Who was I to disobey big brother's orders? I savored the flavor of my last lollipop, before spitting it out. I turned on my heel and started walking to the edge of the woods, where it would be easier to spot and find me. The night wasn't to far away after all.

~Rin's Point Of View~

I was on a mission with Yukio and other exorcists, to capture the Earth King. The exorcists and Yukio were next to each other, guns aimed into the forest, waiting for the leader's order. I was simply just here incase things got out of hand, knowing Amaimon it was bound to happen. There was a rustle in the bushes, everyone was instantly on guard, readying their guns. "Hey! You there! Show yourself!"The leader shouted to someone in the woods. Bushes rustled again, before said person stepped out of the shadows and the protection of the woods, showing the Earth King himself, Amaimon. I tensed, ready to jump in if necessary. "Put your hands up in the air!"The leader said, Amaimon surprisingly obeyed. "Now!"The leader said, Amaimon seemed to be having second thoughts because his eyes glanced towards the woods. He seemed nervous for a second, but it was gone the next moment.

People ran at Amaimon, forming a circle around him. One person grabbed his arms, pushing him roughly onto his stomach, his arms were forcefully pinned behind him as they snapped on special handcuffs, searching his pockets and removing his jacket. They dragged him into a van, driving away.

-Line Break-

~Amaimon's Point Of View~

I merely accepted my fate as they put me into a cell, I lifted my arms slightly as I sat down onto the floor against the corner wall, looking at my handcuffs. I could feel it, it was draining my power keeping it at a human level. I felt so drained, so tired. My eyes drooped closed, my head rested against the wall taking deep breaths through my nose, trying to stay conscious. I felt my tail nimbly unravel from my waist, it was similar to Rin's tail, except it was a dark green. My tail laid still on the cold cement floor, it was no use, I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

~Amaimon's Point Of View~

I don't know how long I've been here. Days? Weeks? _Years?_ I've lost all sense of time. I haven't heard or seen Big Brother since the phone call in the woods. I don't know what the humans want with me, probably best I don't know. Was this some kind of game? Because this is one kind of game I don't enjoy. Not at all.

The door to the cell suddenly slid open, I lifted my head. It was Big Brother, along with some guards. "Good news, they're letting you go at the cost that you won't harm or kill any humans, unless in self-defense of course,"Mephisto said. "I promise, I won't harm or kill any humans, unless in self-defense,"I drone wanting to get out of this place already, Mephisto grinned, snapping his fingers. A guard came and removed my handcuffs. My strength immediately slowly started returning, I stood up rubbing my wrists. Mephisto handed me my jacket, I pulled it back on and hid my tail from sight once again.

Once I got outside, I instantly went back into the woods. The phone Big Brother gave me was unharmed, along with my lollipops. I checked the phone, there was a recent message. There was only one other person who knew this number besides Big Brother. And I happen to owe this person a favor.

"Hmm, now this should be fun!"

**-Line Break-**

I sat on a roof in Gotham, which is all the way in America. It was dark out, the stars shining brightly tonight. I was waiting, twirling a lollipop in my mouth. Waiting for the right moment to strike, I watched from a window installed in the ceiling. Batman and some of his superhero friends were trapped in a tube, handcuffed to the wall of of it. Batman was the person that I owe a favor to. What I did to owe a favor to Batman is better left unsaid, believe me. A clown looking guy with green hair and some others stood around the place. The Joker I believe his name is, he held some kind of remote. I found the perfect opening, Joker was about to press a button on the remote. I jump onto the glass window, breaking through the ceiling into the rafters above, causing a commotion.

"What's that? A new toy for little old Joker,"Joker grinned, I hit my fist on the railing causing the ground to shake a bit and the rafter to break. I slid onto the floor, laughing a bit, "It's more of a game!"I sang, before kicking the nearest person to gut effortlessly. They person flew into the wall. "Oh goodie! Let's play!"Joker said, the other people started attacking me. I effortlessly threw and kick the people away in moments. "Ohhh, You're good at this game!"Joker laughed when there were no people left standing. I blankly looked at Joker, "Don't laugh at me,"I said dully, before appearing in front of him in a burst of wind, head butting him into unconsciousness. I bend down picking up the remote, "You needed me for something?"I said, before sticking a lollipop into my mouth, pressing a button that said 'Release'. The tubes opened, the handcuffs opening. Batman and the others landed on their feet.

"Yes, thank you, Amaimon,"Batman said, I looked at the unconscious clown. "Hmm, that person reminds me of big brother, just with more make up and insanity,"I said, crouching beside the clown for a better look, I looked back up towards Batman, "I would've been here sooner but I only just recently got your message." I stood back up, "Plus it's a long way from here to Japan you know,"I added, "Ah well, wasn't that much of a deal anyway..."

"That's the Joker that you just took out!"A guy with a lightning bolt on his chest said in disbelief. "So?"I said, not really seeing what the big deal was. "How do you know this kid?!"Lightning cried to Batman, pointing towards me like I couldn't hear them. My eyes narrowed, I don't like being ignored. "This is Amaimon, Demon King of Earth...as how do I know him, let's just say he and his brother owes me a few favors,"Batman said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I stared emotionlessly at them, "Nice to meet you all,"I said my expression never changing.

"Where is your brother anyway?"Batman asked. "Back in Japan, he has a school to look after, and recent events piled him up on paperwork, what was school's name again? Oh yeah, True Cross Academy,"I said, "It was better if I left big brother alone, after all, big brother gets irritated when I interrupt him from his work." Batman removed his hand from my shoulder, nodding to my reply. "Did you need me for anything else?"I said, rubbing my eye still a bit drained from the handcuffs. "I'll let you know when I do,"Batman said. "Well, I'll be heading back to Japan then,"I announced, jumping up grabbing hold of a pipe on the ceiling, easily swinging back up onto the roof, disappearing into a swirl of green leaves.


End file.
